


Problem Solved

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #106: Sibling Rivalry, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #5: Christmas Biscuits
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #106: Sibling Rivalry, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #5: Christmas Biscuits
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Problem Solved

~

“I’m taking mine,” says James. 

“Mine are better!” says Lily, hands on her hips. 

Teddy, who’s just walked into the Potter kitchen, coughs. “Can I help?” 

Both James and Lily look at him. James smiles. “Brilliant. Teddy’ll decide.” 

Lily’s eyes narrow. “All right, fine.” 

Teddy raises an eyebrow. “Decide what?” 

“Whose biscuits are the best to take to grandma Molly’s for Christmas.” 

Teddy raises his hands in the universal gesture of surrender. “Ah. Er, maybe I should just go—”

“Sit,” Lily orders. She smirks. “And this will be a blind taste test.”

Teddy sighs. “Right. Fine. Bring on the biscuits.” 

~

“Delicious,” Teddy declares. 

James’ and Lily’s faces give nothing away. 

“Here’s biscuit two,” says Lily, sliding a dish towards him. 

Teddy bites into that one, and almond bursts across his tongue. He moans. “Damn. That’s…amazing.” 

“So…biscuit two?” asks James, face expressionless. 

Teddy signs. “Yeah, I’d say so. Although they’re both great—”

Lily huffs. “You rigged that somehow. It’s just because you both fancy each other.” Turning away, she storms out of the kitchen, leaving Teddy and James staring at each other. 

James blushes. “Ignore her—”

Teddy hums. “No, I don’t think I will.” He stands. “Care to explain?” 

~

James tastes better than his biscuits. Teddy’s senses explode, and, moaning, he deepens the kiss. James mewls, rocking against Teddy, his arms encircling his neck. 

The sound of people approaching makes them separate, although Teddy hang onto James. 

James smiles as Teddy’s fingers link with his. 

“…take to Grandma’s.” Lily enters, Albus trailing behind her. 

Albus’ eyes immediately go to Teddy and James’ linked hands. He hums. “Right. Biscuits.” 

“Why don’t you just take them all?” says Teddy. “They’ll get eaten.” 

Albus grins. “Perfect. Problem solved.” He smirks, eyeing their hands again. “Looks like everyone’s happy.” 

Teddy smiles. “Looks like.” 

~


End file.
